


High School Days

by chlorue



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Dorks in Love, Draal (Trollhunters) Lives, During Season 3, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Holding Hands, Hugging, Jim loves his girlfriend, Public Display of Affection, They get in trouble for PDA, talking too much in class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorue/pseuds/chlorue
Summary: The teachers of Arcadia Oaks High School catch Jim and Claire just trying to be a couple many times.
Relationships: Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez
Kudos: 64





	High School Days

It was another day Jim was walking through the entrance of Arcadia Oaks High. He was tired and sore from yesterdays training. He sighed in relief from being away from Strickler and Nomura’s hard training. 

He walked up to his locker and slowly opened it. Toby came up behind him, “Hey Jimbo!” Jim turned around to see his best friend standing next to his girlfriend, Darci Scott. “Good morning man, sorry we couldn’t ride to school together, I was picking up Darci here,” He smiled. 

“More like my dad picked him up in a squad car and drove us all the way here, making me sit up front,” Darci rolled her eyes. Toby laughed, awkwardly as he rubbed his neck and gave Jim a small finger gun, which Jim then returned. 

They kept talking as Jim leaned against the lockers, just listening. Then someone ran up to them and hugged him. Jim knew it was Claire and hugged her right back. “Hey you, I’ve been looking all over,” She sighed into him.

“I’ve been here for five minutes where have you been looking in that time?” Jim looked into her big brown eyes.

“I just ran here because Toby texted me you were here,” She giggled.

“Ah, I see,” He laughed. Claire then leaned over to stand next to him on the lockers. Jim’s arm layed on her shoulders.

“OMG! You two are sooo cute!” Darci squealed. 

“Aw, thanks Darce, you two are as well,” Claire leaned into Jim and smiled at her best friend. “You two are perfect for each other.” Claire said.

“Well clearly you haven’t seen you and Jim, you two are made for each other,” Darci sighed and squeezed Toby’s hand. “I wish I could have your love.”

“Hey!” Toby exclaimed and Darci laughed.

The final bell and Jim hugged Claire one last time. Their hug was interrupted by Coach Lawrence yelling, “Lake, Nunez, break it up! I don’t want you two making out in the hallways!” He yelled before walking off. 

Claire rolled her eyes. “Of course, I hug my boyfriend and then get yelled at, classic. Anyway, I’ll see you in 3rd block!” She kissed his cheek and walked off. Jim smiled before walking to English with Toby. 

-

Claire waited outside Jim’s 2nd block class. When he emerged with Toby, she took a hold of his hand. Jim stopped his conversation to turn to her, “Hey, didn’t expect you to be here,” He smiled and gave a small side hug. “But it is a nice surprise.”

“God, you two are so sickening sometimes,” Toby gagged. Jim playfully punched his best friends arm. “Why are we friends?” 

“Is he okay?” Claire looked at her boyfriend. 

Jim sighed and laughed a bit, “He’s mad because Miss Janeth paired him with someone other than me or Darci, so he’s being salty.”

“Miss Janeth just doesn’t like me,” Toby shot a glare back at the classroom, that was father away now. “It’s very obvious!”

“Maybe you never do the work when we’re partnered up and you flirt with Darci when you two are partnered up?” Jim smirked at his smaller friend. 

“I do not! You do it with Claire! Whatever, I’m gonna go catch up with Darci, see you two later!” Toby waved to the couple before jogging up Darci, who was a little ways in front of them. The two waved back, but Toby’s back was to them before he even saw their hands. 

“Who did you even get partnered up with anyway?” Claire squeezed his hand and smiled.

“Aja Tarron, she’s Steve’s girlfriend, pretty cool in my opinion,” He sighed and smiled back at her. “But, uh, not cooler than you.” He fumbled.

Claire giggled at her boyfriend stumbling over his words in an attempt to impress her. Which he already did about 5 months ago when she learned about what he did a night. 

They turned a corner inside the school to see Senor Uhl standing outside of his classroom. Students were filing in after grabbing things from their lockers. Jim and Claire followed close behind the students.

“Wait!” Senor Uhl stopped the two right as the passed the threshold. “ _ Divídalos a ustedes dos, sin PDA en el pasillo o en mi salón de clases _ !” Claire and Jim’s hands immediately came apart as they went to their seats, which were next to each other.

Throughout the class Jim and Claire were passing notes and giggling to each other. Thankfully for their next project in his class, they were partners. 

“Oh, my god can you focus please, you haven’t even written your lines!” Claire said through laughs. 

“My lines don’t exist like my will to go out at night,” Jim wheezed. Claire hit his shoulder playfully. The class was already in a state of chaos when people got into their groups. Claire and Jim just moved their desks together. Senor Uhl didn’t seem to mind the loud chaos from a bunch of 10th graders yelling about stuff that wasn’t what they were working on. 

“Can you please just write the next three lines instead of telling me stupid knock knock jokes you got from your Siri?” Claire laughed. 

“Okay, okay,” Jim calmed himself. “What do I need to write, which moods?”

“Uhm, let’s see,” Claire looked at their planning sheet. “Uhm,  _ confidente, enojado,  _ and  _ disgustado _ .” She read off the paper perfectly. 

“I forgot we were just describing Draal,” He groaned. “He’s gonna kill us if he finds out about this.”

“Well our project was to describe someone close to us, so why not Draal?” Claire took his paper and started to write the lines down.

“But there are other people and trolls we know, too,” Jim looked at her while she was writing. “Like Toby, Blinky, AARRRGGHHH!!, Strickler, hell even Morgana.” He listed names off, and counting them on his fingers. 

“We are NOT describing the witch the possessed me only two weeks ago!” She shoved the yellow pencil in her boyfriend’s face. 

“Right,” He laugh nervously. “Totally forgot, sorry!” Claire slowly removed the pencil from his face and went back to what she was writing. 

“Mr. Lake and Ms. Nunez, please stop flirting and finish your scripts,  _ se vencen al final de la clase _ .” Senor Uhl said without even looking up from his book.

Jim and Claire gave him the same confused look.

-

Jim walked up to his locker after 8th period, grabbing his backpack and phone. He slid his phone in his back pocket. Toby was walking with Darci today, sadly, but that only meant he got to spend more time with Claire; and that was a lookup. 

He waited by his locker like he said he would when he saw Claire walking up with Aja Tarron and Mary Wang on her two sides. They were laughing about something. Jim waved to her and she waved back. “See you girls later!” She waved to the two and ran up to Jim. 

“Well, well good sir, you were right, Aja is pretty cool,” She said leaning her shoulder on the brick wall next to her. “We’re already friends.” She smiled.

“Eh, she’s got a cool style and way of talking and weird phrases,” Jim said as the walked toward the exit of the school. “And with all the whack trolls I know, I think she’s pretty normal for this town.” He smiled at her.

“Well, look at you, anyway you ready for our presentation tomorrow?” Claire playfully elbowed him as they walked.

Before Jim could answer a voice rang through the hall, “My young thespians, please keep PDA in the hallway to the very minimum, thank you!” Miss Janeth said before walking back into the gymnasium.

“Are you freaking kidding me!” Claire groaned. Jim slowly grabbed her hand and they took a nice stroll through the city as they walked to Trollmarket.


End file.
